User talk:Koosa123
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Pf page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:25, April 30, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Nonsense Pages Please DO NOT make nonsense pages or you WILL be blocked. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 15:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Continued Foolishness Vandalism again Removing content and personal comments It looks like each of your edits have been either gibberish or to remove content from pages. At this point, I do not know if you are doing this deliberately or you're just not sure how to make edits. If you're still learning, go to the Sandbox and practice there. I see that you also left some personal comments about another user. They were fixing the edits you were making, so they were acting properly and your comments weren't appropriate. Please be careful about that in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes and this talk page I have added a few userboxes to your profile page to get you started. As you can see, userboxes can be used by themselves, or you can put them together in a group on the right side of your page. The full list of which ones are available is on the Userboxes page. You had also asked me to fix your Talk page because "someone deleted all of the stuff". According to the history, you were the one that removed it. I was able to use the Undo command to bring it back. Any time you make a mistake, go to the history and there will be an undo link at the end of the edit information. The history is found in the menu at the top of each page, in the drop-down (the triangle) next to the Edit button or the Leave message button. I see that you also removed a section out of KinHikari's Profile page. You may want to go to the Sandbox and practice there. You can make whatever edits you want to and it won't hurt anything. Practice there and use the Preview button to see what each change will do before you click on Save. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) More blanking Block pending It's now apparent that you are blanking pages deliberately. I'll give you one more chance to stop. If you decide to continue making poor edits like this, all accounts and IPs you make the edits from will be blocked for two weeks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Continued Foolishness Blocked for one month Now blocked for one month for removing information from pages. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC)